lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blue Wall
Donald Cragen comes under suspicion when his mentor in the department is investigated for laundering drug money. Plot After the acquittal of three money launderers, Captain Donald Cragen is investigated for his mentor's role in the scheme. Cast Main cast * George Dzundza as Sergeant Max Greevey * Chris Noth as Detective Mike Logan * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen * Michael Moriarty as Executive A.D.A. Benjamin Stone * Richard Brooks as A.D.A. Paul Robinette * Steven Hill as D.A. Adam Schiff Recurring cast * Donald Billett as Defense Attorney Ed Richter * Gregg Almquist as I.A.D. Lieutenant Gowdy * John Newton as Judge Eric Caffey Guest cast * Robert Lansing as Chief Peter O'Farrell * John Christopher Jones as Detective Dennis Shearer * Gerry Bamman as I.A.D. Lieutenant Kennedy * David Leary as Defense Attorney Quinn * Michael Ingram as Defense Attorney Mulvehill * William Andrews as Albert McCrory * Robert Hirschfeld as Saunders * Pirie MacDonald as Congressman William Wilson * George Guidall as John Ryder * Michael Hirsch as Donnelly * Dolores Sutton as Bettyann Waller * Stephen Prutting as Detective Cassidy * John Ramsey as Judge Douglas Dowling * Dylan Price as Sergeant Joey Buscalera * Catherine Wolf as Judge Harris * Ellen Tobie as Marge Cragen * Donna Haley as Reporter #1 * Keith Glover as Reporter #2 * Anthony DeRiso as McCrory's Lawyer * Joel Leffert as Policeman #1 * Michael C. Mahon as Policeman #2 * Jerry Matz as Jury Foreman * Stephaney Lloyd as Jury Forewoman * John Doman as Bailiff References References Quotes "Bankers who help drug dealers clean their money are as guilty as the dealers themselves." : - Benjamin Stone "Plane lands, 2:45. Doorman says Detective Shearer and his wife got home at 4. He went upstairs, dropped his bags, left again 10 minutes later." "To get the drycleaning." "After your honeymoon? That’s very romantic. Paul?" "According to the doorman, Detective Shearer was gone for 3 hours." "Your drycleaner in Philadelphia?" : - Paul Robinette, Dennis Shearer, and Benjamin Stone "If there's any crookedness, I'll buy the whole department dinner." "At these prices, you'll have to take out a second mortgage." "Only if I'm wrong." : - Peter O'Farrell and Mike Logan "This is freakin' amazing. I don't know a computer disk from a slipped disk." : - Donald Cragen Background information and notes * The Blue Wall refers to an unwritten code of "honor" among many police officers in which reporting another officer's errors, misconduct, or crimes is regarded as a betrayal. * It's possible this episode is based off the Joe Sanchez Case. Joe Sanchez was an honest NYPD officer who discovered corruption and was framed in 1983 by corrupt cops. He was charged in relation to a 1982 drug bust. Sanchez however was later proven innocent. This incident is also regarded as "The Blue Code of Silence". (Source: ) * This is actor George Dzundza's last appearance as Sergeant Max Greevey. * This is one of only a handful episodes in which the DA (Adam Schiff) shares a scene with a police officer (Captain Donald Cragen). * This is the first, and only time, we see Captain Cragen's wife, Marge. * This episode begins in the courtroom, and not with the police investigation. * Captain Cragen would later mention the events from this episode in the Law & Order: Special Victims Unit first season episode "A Single Life". * The tenth episode from Law & Order: Trial by Jury is called "Blue Wall". Episode scene cards Blue Wall, The